


Tony Finds a Friend

by Hc5454



Series: Tony Finds a Friend/ Howard Finds a Lover [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I might update this soon, I promise, M/M, Steve and Tony are going to grow up together and date later in life, Stony later in the story, THEY ARE ONLY KIDS, This will be updated as it goes along, this is a sample to see how far it gets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hc5454/pseuds/Hc5454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard is the king and Maria is his queen, they don't hate each other, but they have an agreement. Tony is their son, which is whom the agreement is based after. Steve is Tony's friend that he meets while out and Steve has a guardian. Howard falls in love with the guardian and will do anything to woe him, even if it means telling him the secret of the stark royal family. Maria gets upset, but Howard in no means broke their agreement. Let’s also remember, do not blame the animals for breaking the moods, they don't know better.</p><p>This is a Modern Steampunk au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Finds a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. Tony is Turing 7  
> Steve is about 6 and 3/4ths he is very mature for his age particular about it
> 
>  
> 
> ((If someone is willing to beta me, leave it in the comments because I still don't have one and my friends ditched me when I started to type this one because they knew it was going to be a long one))

"Daddy!!!! Please!!!"

"No."

"But daddy!"

"Anthony I said no."

"Daddy I want to go outside to the town on my own this time. Please?" Tony looked up at his father with large wide eyes, hoping to get what he desires most.

Howard sighed and shooed his son off, "Only if you go with Jarvis."

Tony jumped up and ran to his father to give him a hug. Howard smiled softly at the display of affection that his son gave him.

"No picking up strays, if you want anything let Jarvis get it for you; I will give him some money. Don't bring your allowance, and be safe," Howard kissed Tony's head gently. Tony jumped off of Howard's lap and ran almost out of the room before Howard yelled, "Be back before dinner!"

"Okay!!!" Tony yelled back running to get Jarvis.

Jarvis returned with Tony a bit later and bowed to the king, "I will be sure he won't get in trouble."

Howard nodded, "Good, take some money if he wants anything and just make sure he stays in your site."

"Of course sir," Jarvis said and headed out with Tony.

…

Tony ran along to look at what all the kids were doing. They acted strange when he ran up to them and he had no idea. Tony finally got the nerve to ask a child what is the reason for it. They told him that it was that he was the prince, but Tony just shrugged it off and continued to try to play with some kids. None of them were letting him. Tony went to the park with Jarvis and solemnly started to kick rocks around. He looked up at his only friend then back down at the rocks.

"Hey Jarvis, can we go home?" Tony asked.

Jarvis nodded, "Of course, sir. Did the day brighten your mood?"

Tony shook his head, "No one would play with me."

"That is problematic; do you want to go to the pet store?" Jarvis asked. He could always get tony a pet to keep him company.

Tony shrugged, "I suppose so."

Jarvis showed Tony to the pet store and followed his young master around the store as he ran to see every pet.

Tony finally stopped at a little crate and put his hand on it. There was a little dog inside, looking hurt and upset. Tony opened the cage and pulled the puppy out hugging him close. The dog licked Tony's cheek, getting him all wet and covered in slobber.

A Store Clerk noticed the dog and walked to Tony. "Kid I am sorry, that dog isn't for sale."

Tony didn't look up, he knew it was just going to be another person said no because he is the prince, but it was his birthday! Let him hug the pup.

"Kid, that dog was already bought," The clerk continued.

Tony looked up with anger in his eyes, "But I want it.”

"Sorry kid but he was bought by the king before he was born, just for his son," The clerk sighed.

Tony hugged the dog close, "Then I will take him home now, it is my birthday, daddy said he got me something I would love."

"Kid-" the clerk was instantly cut off by Jarvis.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but Prince Anthony will be taking his present home now. I have to pick up the little German Shepard today, why not now?" Jarvis asked.

The clerk's eyes widened and stepped back, "Oh I am sorry, I didn't notice what was going on, my apologies."

Tony curled the dog in his arms and looked up at Jarvis, "What should I name him?"

"Whatever you want sir," Jarvis smiled a bit.

"How about......." Tony bit his lip thinking about it. "...Misha!"

The store clerk nodded and got straight to work on engraving a leather collar that Howard already picked out.

Tony kissed his dog's head and smiled brightly, "Hi Misha!" The dog barked and licked Tony all over his face. He took the collar from the store clerk; he stared at the dark smooth leather and ran his fingers over the gold sketching of his new dog's name. He quickly put it on and grabbed the leather leash handed to him. Tony grinned and kissed the dog on the head before running out into the streets with him.

Jarvis bowed to the clerk and walked away politely, following his young master.

...  
  
The little pup was dragging his your master around the town, unable to stop from how much excitement the little one carried.  
  
...  
  
There was a small skinny blond hair boy sitting outside of a run down shack looking house. He played with three little olive green toy soldiers with dirt covered all over them. He looked around to watch the other kids in the street play and went back to his own game, making different voices and names for the figurines. He collected them all and ran to the stream behind the shack to wash them up before bringing them inside.  
  
A flash of black and brown shot at him. It shoved him back into the creek, head pressing against a rock until the boy passed out.

Tony instantly ran up to the boy with Jarvis, he was concerned about what happened, but honestly had no idea that the boy was hurt.  Jarvis went up the the fragile blond and picked him up carefully. He rushed the kid the the shack in front of him. He didn't show any manners as he came in, the saftey of the chikd in his arms was far too important for him. 

"Sir, are you the guardian of this boy?" Jarvis asked calmly, needing to get the guardian's okay before doing anything.

A man looked up from his cooking and took the child away from Jarvis, "Steve! I told him to  be careful around the creek." The man held the child close.

Jarivs moved closer, "May I take him to the Doctor's with your permission, of course."

"I am going with you," The man said. "James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky."

Jarvis bowed, "Of course, right this was Mr. Barnes."

...

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST A SAMPLE SORRY FOR SHORT LENGTH I WANT TO WRITE AND POST WHEN I CAN
> 
> If you come back by October 6th I will have this one chapter finished and I will start the next chapter then or by the 13th and finish it within the first weekend of November and I might have some surprise secret fics I have been working on and some shall be continued after I figure out where some emails are.
> 
> Also here is Misha: http://shepherdk9.com/images/pagemaster/gsdimportpup2009.jpg
> 
> It is general for now


End file.
